The present invention relates generally to the field of training devices, and more specifically to firearm-related multi-purpose embedded devices that are useful in an operational role.
Today it is imperative that uniformed personnel be proficient in small arms skills to protect both military and civilian assets. Many trainees are spending considerable time dry firing the weapon they are assigned, and repetitively are snapping-in a proposed target to develop muscle memory and practice habits that will become routine before a real need occurs to fire the weapon. Precision shooting particularly is important when rapid accurate firing is necessary, such as in a hostage situation.
Target illuminators have been designed previously by others for use with simulated firearms and with operational firearms dedicated to a simulation mode. They include U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,955 which discloses a dummy firearm that has a laser tube in lieu of a barrel, an electronic package concealed in a simulated handgrip, a high-voltage power supply, and an adjustable trigger. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,958 discloses an alignment plug for mounting a laser beam projector assembly having a mandrel which is inserted into the muzzle end of a functioning weapon to detect the discharge of dummy round. A window in the plug permits the flash from the dummy round to be detected and trigger the coded laser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,437 discloses a substitute cartridge that when triggered emits radiation from a light emitting diode, instead of a bullet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,845 discloses a target system for responding to laser beams coded to be separately identifiable from each of a plurality of rifles. The laser is on the rifle and is driven by a weapon code generator to produce one or more coded optical pulses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,514 discloses another apparatus in which a mandrel is inserted into the muzzle of a gun, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,943 discloses another laser on a rifle for illuminating a detector-target with invisible light, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,583 discloses a vest that is responsive to a pistol that fires laser beams instead of bullets.